Past and The Present
by Famous.Last.Words18
Summary: The murder of 1991, the Maryland murders, was locked away after no one could be linked as a suspect. 79 years later, it was stumbled apon by a local newspaper writer deterimned to find out what really happened.


**CHAPTER ONE**

REPORTER

Hello, is Ms. Lydia K. in today?

"Why yes she is, room 127."

"Thank you."

_Walking down these white cold bare walls, with not even a picture on them, but there is a mirror on the wall at the end. Seeing me in the mirror is very creepy. The strawberry blonde hair, the small little freckles on my face, the small ears, and small mouth. I'm not really a ladies' man. _

"Hello Ms. Lydia, are you in there? It is Kyle Scout. I'm from the New York Times. Can I by chance have a couple of words with you?

"No! Go away!"

"Ms. Lydia please I just need to ask you some questions."

"No... Go away!"

_Then I hear this loud noise. I gave up on being nice, I thought something bad happened, so I ran right through the door, and she was on the floor. I called down the hall for some help. The lady that was at the front desk ran into the room._

"Call 911."

"Is she ok?"

"No! She fell on the floor out of her chair no, she is not ok!"

"What did you what Lydia to do anyways to make her get out of her chair?"

"Nothing I swear. All I did was ask her if I can ask her some questions, and the next thing I heard something fall, so I just opened the door and then called you. I really don't know what I did wrong. Can you tell me?"

"I don't have time I have to go, and make up a story to the cops in why I wasn't here with you, and why you were back here in the first place. No one is allowed back here unless you are family or staff, and I know for a fact that you are not Lydia's family."

"How do you know that for a fact?"

"Cause she is an only child and her parents died 79 years ago."

"So wait, she was only six when both of her parents died; that's horrible."

"Yea, you know how many times I have heard someone say that."

"Can I at least have your name before I go?"

"Um, it's Julie."

"Well Julie it's nice to meet you."

_Well today was very interesting. I got to meet this new girl. She is very nice, I think she said her name was Julie I'm not really sure. She has the most beautiful eyes, I have ever seen Sapphire blue, with long blonde hair. She has a bit of an attitude, but she makes it work. Cannot, wait till I get to see Julie again. Hope it is soon. On another note I got some information on this murder. So I can use what I have and do some searching on my own time. _

JULIE

_This guy is going to get me into a lot of trouble; if I don't come up with something to tell the cops I'm going to lose my job. Oh great look who's coming up to me… Mr. Love; this guy is so annoying. The worst part about it he is my step-dad. This guy better be take my warning and, not come back._

"Miss McNeil, can I have a word with you?" said Officer Love.

"Yes Love, how may I help you?"

"Do not be acting like you do not know what is going on? Your mother has gotten hurt in your care I thought we told you, the only reason you are here is because your mother does not trust anyone else in her life. Not even her husband."

"Jack I know ok! It's not easy; you try working three different jobs on top of watching your mother, and going to school. I know she doesn't really remember anything, but I did at one point promise her I was going to graduate no matter what it took. So back the hell off, and let me get back to work ok. I don't have time to mess round with you today!"

"Well Julie weather you like it or not this is a state matter, so I cannot let you go until you answer some questions."

"Alright then, hurry up. I have things to do."

"Ok then. Where were you when Ms. Lydia Keller fell out of her chair?"

"I was at the front deck working on some filing work I need to get done."

"So if you were up there doing some filing work how did you know that Ms. Lydia has fallen out of her seat?"

"Well last time check. My job is to take care of mom, and so that is what I am going to do. Any more questions, no ok then I will let you go."

_Ok well now that Jack, my step-dad has left the picture; I can now go and see my mom. The paramedics I think said she is at Saint World Hospital. Wow today was very fucking weird. First I have some guy wanting to talk to my mom. Then my step-dad comes and starts asking me questions like you should have already knew these answer, and last the fact that my mom even fell out of her chair it is like she did this on purpose so he never be allowed to come back in._


End file.
